


Five Times

by brightnewyorklights



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky has nightmares, Captain America: The First Avenger, Comforting!Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnewyorklights/pseuds/brightnewyorklights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, it was awkward, as every first kiss is.<br/>The second time, it went almost unnoticed.<br/>The third time, lust took control.<br/>The fourth time, it was for recollection.<br/>The fifth time, it was out of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, a day, which is pretty quick for me. Sorry if it's OC for any of them. I really liked the way it turned out, and I hope you do too!

The first time Steve and Bucky kissed it was Bucky's last night in Brooklyn. Steve had left Bucky and the girls at the show. After noticing that he was gone, Bucky excused himself and ran to find Steve, and of course, he was right were he thought he would be.

 

"Hey, if you really didn't like the girl-. You're enlisting again." Bucky sighed.

 

"Buck, I want to win this war. I-"

 

"Don't start with me. Come on Steve, you know that lying on the forms is illegal! Who are you this time? Steve Rogers from Kentucky?" Bucky stopped talking, afraid people might hear. He pulled them into an alley, alone. "Come on, you know what they're gonna say."

 

"I have to try again, I'm going to fight this war." Bucky knew he wasn't going to give up. He laughed. "Don't do anything stupid til I get back."

 

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

 

"You're a punk."

 

"Jerk."

 

And just as quick as a light can flicker on, the lips caught each others. Just for a second, and it was gone. They both stared at their feet, not knowing what to say.

 

"I-uh, guess I better go back. Good luck in there," Bucky started heading back.

 

"Don't when the war until I get there!" Bucky smiled, turning around and giving his best friend a salute.

 

* * *

 

The second time Steve and Bucky kissed, it was after Steve had rescued him. Bucky had smiled at him, the biggest smile Steve had seen since he joined the war. "Steve!"

 

"I thought you were smaller," they both laughed.

 

"God, I'm glad you're okay," Steve said, helping him up again. The old friends embraced, happy to see each other as not another casualty. As they pulled away, their lips brushed on each other's. It was barely anything, but they both knew what it was. They couldn't deal or think about it right now.

 

"We have to get out of here!" Steve basically carried Bucky out, Bucky's feet catching the ground a few times. 

* * *

 

The third time Steve and Bucky kissed, the shock for Steve was unbearable. They were in a bar, celebrating with all of the Howling Commandos. Of course, they didn't see. Bucky had had a few drinks. And from experience, Steve knew tequila was Bucky's truth serum. They were ducked near the bathroom, he had drug Steve over there. Steve was laughing, not even listening to the drunken jokes anymore. In mid laugh, he was caught off guard. Their lips met in a deep, alcohol-induced kiss. Bucky reeked of the bar's smell and the cheap alcohol. When they broke away, Steve's confusion-filled eyes met his friend's lust-filled ones. They rested their foreheads on one anothers. "Buck, we can't-"

 

"Steve, please. I've been wanting this for so long. Ever since before we thought about enlisting. When you were so scrawny, god Steve, even then. I've wanted you since we met. I thought about you so many times when we used to have those sleepovers on the floor at my place, kissing you, and sucking that-" Steve was barely paying attention. Bucky's lips were all over his neck and his jaw, planting kisses and biting skin, making Steve silently groan. But before Bucky could finish, Steve shoved him off.

 

"Bucky, you know we can't. Especially now."

 

"Steve, we can't deny our feelings. Remember the night before I left? Or earlier? You won't even talk about it. Steve, I want you, and I know you've thought about it, too. Us, together, having the best sex in the world- god, Steve, we'd be incredible together."

 

"Buck, no! We just can't okay?" Steve yelled, just loud enough to get his point across, but quiet enough that the whole place wouldn't hear the conversation. Steve walked back out, but before returning to Peggy, glanced back at a broken Bucky, just staring at him. He turned away, walking back into the reality of Captain America.

* * *

 

 

The fourth time Steve and Bucky kissed it was after the Winter Soldier. Lately he'd been having nightmares, episodes, where he would fall back into HYDRA's control. One minute he'd be sobbing in Steve's arms, and the next his metal hand would be around his neck. Steve was awoken to Bucky's screaming. "Buck, it's dream, wake up. Come on wake up!"

 

This time, there wasn't even a minute of crying. His hands wrapped around Steve's neck instantly. Even though the serum had cured most of his health issues, Steve's asthma had stuck around, but not like it was. He could run laps in the morning with Sam. But when his friend was choking him, his breathing was worse than it should have been. 

 

"Bucky, please, it's me. This isn't- this isn't you!" Steve coughed.

 

"Don't call me that!" The Winter Soldier screamed, one of his hands leaving his partner's neck and smashing into his nose. 

 

"James, please." Steve could feel himself slipping away. Steve had an idea, but he couldn't get to his friend. When he ducked to see the bruises left on his enemy's neck, Steve caught him in a kiss. It was long, the pregnant silence ringing in their ears.

 

"Steve," Bucky came back down to Earth. "Steve, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I-"

 

"No! No, no, no, don't be sorry. It's not you." Bucky was hyperventilating, the panic slipping in. Steve locked his lips to his broken friend's, hoping this would pull him back down again. 

 

"Buck, I love you."

 

Bucky gulped. How could he love him? He had killed so many people, their blood was all over his hands. He had even tried to kill him. He was his mission. His long term goal. He was meant to kill him. He didn't want to hurt Steve.

 

"I love you, too."

* * *

 

The fifth time Steve and Bucky kissed, they were finally normal. Not normal of course, but the closest they'd ever get. They lived in Stark Tower, with the rest of the Avengers. Steve and Bucky had decided to share a room. It was mostly Steve's idea, since he was so worried that Bucky would need him during the night. But he didn't mind. They had finally confessed their love for each other, but nothing had happened. There was the cuddling after the nightmares, which was fairly new, but no 'boyfriend/boyfriend activities.'

 

Bucky had been awake all night, thinking to himself. He spent a lot of time thinking, thinking about many things. Especially Steve. All his conscious and unconscious thoughts were all about the super-soldier.

 

He heard Tony and the other Avengers in the kitchen, talking loudly. He turned over, knowing this would wake Steve. And of course, right on time, the other man's eyes fluttered open, his eyelids drooping. "Morning."

 

"G'morning." Steve leaned in calmly, like it was a daily occurrence, and pulled Bucky into a tight embrace and kissing him. Bucky was shocked, of course, but not uncomfortable. He relaxed within seconds. This was all old territory for them, the kissing. They'd been doing it since they were kids, before enlisting. "I could get used to this," Bucky breathed, making Steve smile."

 

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and give kudos! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me! http://markfluffalos.tumblr.com/


End file.
